Dance Like This
by magenwashere
Summary: Matt and Rachel's Epic Story. Also known as "A really long Rachel and Matt one-shot that sat on my computer for two days before I decided what to do with it", but of course I had to shorten it. R R, please. Warning: Bad Language.


**AN: So I just realized, again, that this story is mostly similar to my other Matt/Rachel story, but you know what? I love them both, and I hope my readers do. PLUS I realized that I had thirteen stories, and I'm a little superstitious about thirteen of anything. **

**R+R, please and thank you. **

They just needed a few shoves in the right direction.

**Hell-O Losers **

Earlier that week in practice…

Mr. Shuester

Sectional's was over, and now was the time to start heating things up-literally. They would be starting Spanish and Cuban dancing that week, and everyone seemed ready to find out who their partner would be.

He'd randomly paired up his students for dances in the beginning, trying to see who worked well together and who didn't, but now he had a clear picture of who worked and who didn't. Puck and Santana danced well together, despite their…rocky relationship/hatred. Brittany and Mike were amazing, no changes would be made and Finn worked, so did Kurt and Quinn, so that just left Tina, Artie, Matt, and Rachel. Tina and Artie would work well, but Matt and Rachel…he wasn't so sure about. Everyone else at least talked to each other. To the best of his knowledge, he'd never really heard Matt talk, let alone to Rachel. But there was that part of 'Keep Holding On' that they'd done well on, so maybe…

Matt and Rachel

"Matthew, I know we have never really worked together before, or had an actual conversation before but I think this is a wonderful time to get to know each other and to improve our dancing compatibility at the same time." He just nodded. She walked over to start the music, but turned suddenly.

"While dancing is not my forte, I have always prided myself in being a triple threat, however I do know that you are the superior dancer. I want to inform you that I can keep up, so do not 'go easy on me' as you put it earlier. I can handle it."

"Cool. Let's see what you got."

It was clear to everyone who witnessed the exchange that Mat did not believe Rachel could keep up with him, and had fully intended to do some of the easier Spanish steps rather than the more difficult ones he was used to. But a few beats into the song, Matt found that _he _was the one who needed help keeping up. The club watched the surprise flicker across Matt's face, before determination set in and something else that most of the club couldn't describe, but some could.

Puck. _Dude totally wants to hit that. Again. Man, how long has he wanted some of that? Since, like, ninth grade? He really must have a thing for my ex's. _

Finn. _He's eyeing Rachel like she's a piece of meat!_

Mike. _Great. He already thought she was hot because she could sing. Now that he knows she can dance _almost _as well as he can, he's totally gonna lose it. The I-watch-Rachel-Berry-From-Afar faze is back, and it's probably going to be worse than it used to be. _

Kurt. _Oh My Gucci, Miss Diva is in lust with Mr. I-Can't-Speak! This will be EPIC! Team meeting after school!_

Her body moved against his perfectly. She was just small enough to fit right into his arms, her curves melded against his lines like they had been made that way. He really should have known better than to doubt her. Rachel Berry did not half-ass anything. Twirling in his arms, rubbing against him teasingly…_it's just part of the dance man, chill out._

He was smooth and energetic and just so…amazing. _I fit, _she thought as he twirled her back into his arms. _I fit just wonderfully. _Then she came back to reality. _Stop it Rachel! You're supposed to be in love with Jesse, not Matt. Control yourself! _

The dance ended and they stepped away from each other.

"Pretty good. For a rookie." he said grinning. Her mouth dropped open in shock.

"R-Rookie?" she stuttered. "I will have you know Matthew Rutherford that I have been dancing since I could walk! If anything, you are the rookie, not matter how superior your dancing skills are!"

"Well, we'll just have to see, won't we short round?" He laughed at her frustrated groan.

Later that week…

_I ain't come to fight tonight! Too many ladies up in here tonight!  
(Everybody report to the dance floor, PLEASE! Grab a girl)  
I never really knew that you could dance like this..  
She make a man wanna speak Spanish  
..Como se llama? (si)Bonita.(si) Mi casa, su casa  
When you move you got me hypnotized, especially when I look into his eyes.  
__  
Hey papi(si) I wanna see you do the dance to the conga  
Hey girl I can see your body moving (and it's driving me crazy),  
And I didn't have the slightest idea (until i saw you dancing).  
And when you walk up on the dance floor nobody cannot ignore,  
The way you move your body, girl. And everything's so unexpected  
__the way you already left it, so you can keep on shaking it_

"'Dance Like This' was phenomenal guys!" Mr. Shue clapped loudly. "Matt, Rachel, _excellent _work. _Excellent_! See guys, this is the type of stuff we need, people that work together as well as they do are the backbone of music and dancing." He clapped again. "I think this is the start of something beautiful!"

"You hear that Rachel? We're beautiful!" he gasped dramatically and fell to his knees. "Oh, what did I do to deserve such a fair maiden?"

"Don't be silly." She tried to be stern, but grinned despite herself.

**Super Secret Glee Club Meeting**

"Just friends. I don't believe it! After both have them have witnessed the chemistry between them, they both still refuse to act on it!" Kurt practically screamed his frustration at the rest of New Directions, minus Rachel and Matt. Jesse didn't count. "What are they waiting for? This back and forth eye-making out is driving me Rachel Berry brand of _crazy_!"

"Rachel's dating Jesse," Quinn interjected. "He's the first guy who wanted to date her for, and not because they didn't want to be alone, or because she was Jewish." she glared at Puck, who shrugged, and Finn, who ducked his head.. "At least that's what she thinks. She can't see that he must be playing her."

Santana's broke in. "So we know what we have to do."

"Kill Jesse St. James and make Puck bury the body so he'll go to jail and not us." Brittany said, completely serious.

"Why me?" Puck demanded.

"Quinn can't give birth in jail, Finn's not smart enough, neither am I, Santana's with me all the time, Mike is too sweet, Mercedes wouldn't leave enough body to be found after she was done with him, Tina used to stutter, and Artie can't go to jail in a _wheelchair_. That would be just cruel. Kurt wouldn't work in a men's prison, plus Rachel and Matt are not apart of this Top Secret Glee Club Meeting, right?. So you're the only one left. Plus you're mean enough. Sorry." Again, Brittany's voice was honest-to-god serious.

Mike patted Brittany's shoulder. "All that aside Brit, Jesse's going to mess up soon enough. He's got a plan, I can tell. We just have to wait it out. It'll be cool guys. Just wait, and chill."

"Yeah." Puck added. "St. James will do something stupid, and Rutherford will step right in. I taught him well" Everyone rolled their eyes.

Kurt groaned in frustration. "I hate waiting."

**Madonna Blues **

"No. Never."

"Please Matt? Please?"

"Rachel, I know we're sort of friends now, but I am NOT going to give you advice on whether or not you should sleep with St. Douche-bag." he winced. She wasn't supposed to know about that nickname.

"What did you call Jesse?"

"I didn't come up with it! Puck did!" _Please, dear god, don't let her hurt me. _

"I'm not going to hurt you Matt." _Shit, she's psychic._

"I am not psychic, well, I am a little bit, but you show your emotions very clearly on your face."

"Oh."

Silence. Then…

"I don't understand why you won't help me. You've had sex, so-" His hand clamped over her mouth.

"Please stop. _Please, _stop talking." He huffed out a breath.

"Don't do it because you want to make him happy, or because you think it's what he wants. You do what _you _want, what _you _feel. When it feels right, you'll know it. And if he gets mad at you cause you don't want to, then you let me know. I will kill that punk with my mad street dancing skills."

When he removed his hand from her mouth, she stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Matt." Neither of them noticed Jesse St. James watching them from the other side of the parking lot. Isn't it funny how he apologized right after seeing them together?

**The Egging incident of 2010 **

"Damn that white boy straight to HELL!"

Many of the Gleeks had always thought Puck was the violent one out of the jocks, but you learn something new everyday, especially in Glee Club. However, no one was prepared for the way Matt exploded in the choir room after Mr. Shue had banned the boys from beating up Jesse St. Douche Bag. He was _livid_. His face was red all the way up to the roots of his hair and down to the collar of his shirt. He paced back and forth, muttering obscenities and yelling an occasional curse word while Rachel trotted after him, trying to get him to calm down. It was so out of character for him that everyone in the choir room sat completely silent, as if they were afraid he would attack one of them if they spoke or moved.

Except Puck. Of course.

"Dude, calm the hell down. You heard Shue, were getting them back on Friday by psychin' the bitches out. Chill." Matt whirled around and strode over to where Puck was sitting.

"What if it hadn't been Rachel, huh?" he demanded. "Would you still be just sitting there, letting Shue handle this his way? What if" he paused and looked around the room. "What if it had been all of our girls: Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Tina, Kurt, Quinn and Baby Beth? What would we do then? This is an attack, and a potential threat for more things like this on _any _of us. If it's been me or any of the guys it's be fine, because we can handle it and-no Rachel I'm not being sexist, I'm tellin' the truth. For once, Rach, please shut up and _sit down!_" Shocked, she did exactly as he said.

"Now" he continued. "they attacked a _girl, my _girl, _our _girl, and I ain't gonna stand for this bull. I'm gonna beat some assholes up, break some noses, and kick some balls, with no frickin' remorse, cause they done messed with the wrong girl." With that, he grabbed Rachel's hand, turned on his heel, and strode out, dragging her behind him.

"When he's mad, his Chocolate Thunder comes out." Mercedes said blankly.

"If you have Chocolate Thunder for black people, can you have Vanilla Lightning for white people?" Brittany asked.

Earlier that afternoon…

Matt stood in front of an egg-covered Rachel and reigned in his temper expertly. Just the sight of her was heartbreaking and infuriating at the same time. But for now, his priority was to take care of Rachel.

"C'mon baby, gotta get all those eggs off you." He wiped the egg off of her face with a tissue and helped her into his car. She didn't cry, didn't talk except for a small thank you when they walked into his house.

"Mom, I'm home, and I brought a friend!" A small light skinned woman came into the hallway. "Is it Mike?" she asked before spotting Rachel. "Oh honey, what happened?"

"Some jerk egged her, and she didn't have anyway to get home, and no one's there so I brought her here."

His mom stepped forward. "Hello, I'm Kelly Rutherford, and you must be Rachel Berry." Rachel looked surprised, and glanced at Matt, who was turning red. "Yes dear, you're very well known in our house." Then, there was a crash upstairs, followed by several children tumbling down the stairs in a messy tangle of legs and arms.

"Excuse me! Calm down! We've got company, stop acting like wild animals!" Sheepishly, all the children lined up. "Rachel, these are my youngest boys, Daniel, Benjamin and David. My oldest girl, Livy, is still at school, and my oldest boy, Rashad, is in college. And oh goodness" she said looking back at Rachel, "You want to go up stairs and clean off, don't you? Matthew, show her the way."

He left her in the bathroom with a pair of his shorts and a shirt, before going to his room. He had a few calls to make.

"Dude," he said when Puck answered. "We've got a situation. Glee meeting tomorrow morning, Call the others."

Back in the Choir room…(After several rounds of yelling by Rachel and Matt, with smart comments thrown in by Puck.)

"Alright guys, I'm calm." Matt said tiredly.

Puck puffed out his chest. "Okay, to my crazy Glee club people, follow Pucky Puck, and we'll show these punks that no one gets funky like New Directions!."

"Dude, sometimes you just don't need to speak." Mike said in a disbelieving tone.

**After New Directions gets Funky**

"Soooo," Puck drew out the word obnoxiously. They were playing Modern Warfare at Mike's house. "Rutherford. How'd it feel to get vertically funky with Rachel Berry? Saw you get a little antsy there for a second. Thought you were going to pull a Finn."

Pillow to the face.

**Journey to Regional's **

She shouldn't have kissed Finn, because then he wouldn't be saying he loved her right before they were due to go on. It was a mistake, and she knew it as soon as she did it, but she was so _lonely_. Matt shouldn't always be the one she dumped her emotions on, and it's not as if he was interested in a romantic relationship with her.

Finn was.

But she pushed that thought away. She couldn't think like that, otherwise she'd be using him, and that would be just cruel. Rachel Berry was many things, but cruel wasn't one of them. So she sang her heart out, and hoped that Finn would understand.

A big part of her hoped Matt would understand, but that didn't make any sense. He was her friend, that's all. Somehow that didn't keep her from glancing at him when she could throughout the entire performance with a big smile on her face.

"I'm still yours…faithfully." Matt smiled back.

Later…

**Rachel**

(AB, or After Beth)

"Rachel, I think we need to talk." Finn had his nervous, I'm-about-to-break-your-heart face on. He took a deep breath. "Rachel, I love you, but I'm not…" he struggled.

"You're not _in _love with me? You love me like a really good friend?" she finished. He nodded, wary of her reaction.

"It's okay. I've actually been trying to tell you that, but with everything so crazy I just haven't had the time." she reached out to touch his hand. "You will always be in my heart Finn. But not in a romantic way. I do love you, but simply because you were my first friend, my first crush, my first kiss…you will always be special to me Finn Hudson, but I know we are better off as friends."

"Best friends?"

"The very best of friends. I promise." he leaned down to hug her. "Thanks Rachel, for just…being you." they both laughed.

"Okay. Now, you'd better get to the bus, I have to find someone first." As he walked away she frowned, wondering why she had even said that but…it hit her like a slap. It all made sense now.

She needed to find Matt.

**Matt**

"Good job man." he bumped firsts with Mike.

"You too." Then Matt sighed. "I just wish…"

"Yeah. Me too." They'd been friends for so long they could finish each others sentences. Sometimes it seemed like they knew what the other was thinking.

Mike poked his shoulder. "Are you ever going to ask her out?"

See?

"Nah, man. You saw her and Finn. They are definitely back together, and I can't…I just can't. If he's who she wants, then who am I to get in the way? I really like her. In fact, I may just love her." he shrugged his shoulders dejectedly. "But I'm no Finn Hudson." He didn't want to think she had actually been smiling at him while she sang that song.

"Of course you aren't Finn Hudson." Santana drawled from behind Matt. He rolled his eyes. "You're so much better, Matt, more than you give yourself credit for. And" she leaned in "I know for a fact Rachel and Finn are NOT an item, that she likes you _and _she's headed this way."

"How-" Matt started to say, but Santana and Mike turned him around, and there she was on the other side of the parking lot, looking around as if searching for something. When she saw him, her whole body seemed to relax, and she smiled that true Rachel smile right at him.

Maybe he still had a chance. _God be with me. _

**Parking Lot/Meeting in the Middle**

As corny as it sounds, they met right in the middle of the parking lot at the same time. (Sounded like a country song, but what can you do?) He held out his hand, and she took it gently.

"Rachel-"

"Matt-"

"No, Rach, listen to me. Don't speak." she looked shock but closed her mouth. "Good. Now, I like you. Actually, no I don't like you, I think I may love you, and this is what we're going to do about it. No ands, ifs, or buts about it. Understand?"

Dazed, she nodded. _Ha, Rachel Berry speechless, I'm amazing._

"This is what's going to happen." he said with a sudden burst of confidence. "We are going on a date. You'll have dinner with my mom, officially, and I'll have dinner with your fathers, officially. We will date, sometime in between now and two weeks I'll tell you I love you, and you'll tell me back. We'll go to college wherever, and even if we're in separate states we'll make it work. You're going to be famous on Broadway and wherever else, and I'm going to be an awesome choreographer. We're going to get married and have babies, and live happily ever after, the end." He was completely out of breath by the time he finished, and most of his words had run together, so she couldn't really understand what he was saying.

"Sometimes, Matt, you can put me to shame for long, drawn out speeches that run together. But" she wrapped her arms around his waist. "It's one of the things I love about you."

Then Rachel Berry kissed Matthew Rutherford in front of God and the entire Glee Club and all was right with the world.

**Pre-Meet the Berry's**

"So, you know exactly what I'm wearing right Mike?"

"Yeah, sure dude." Mike nodded, then frowned. "Wait, why?"

"Because if I things go badly tonight I want you to be able to identify my body. Tell my mother I love her, take care of my bros, and whatever you do, don't marry Rachel to help her get over me."

"Chill out. The Mr. Berry's are nice. You don't have anything to worry about."

"How do you know the Mr. Berry's are nice?"

"Me and Rachel take dance together. They invite me over all the time."

"That's great Mike. Really. They love you."

"Must be the Asian thing."

"Jerk."

"Don't be hatin' cause I got the Awesome Asian Sidekick thing going on."

"Man. Do the two of you ever actually listen to they way you talk?" Puck, who had been watching this exchange, interrupted. "Mike, calm down. Too hyper. Matt, chill out. If the Berry's didn't kill _me, _I'm sure they won't kill you."

"Thanks guys."

"That's what Bromance is for!" Mike pulled Puck and Matt into an awkward group hug. Both pushed him away.

"Dude, while you're growing a vag-hey, I wasn't going to say it! Anyway, think before you speak man. You're my boy, and I know I'm sexy, but I don't think you can handle the Puckster." he flexed his 'guns'.

"Yeah, Puck I've been trying to admit my undying love for you for years, and now, the truth is out." Mike said dramatically.

Matt looked at his two friends who had helped him get ready.

"I'm doomed."

**Meet The Berry's: Showtime**

"Dad, Daddy, this is my boyfriend Matthew Rutherford. Matt, this is my daddy Damien and my dad Aaron."

"Pleasure to meet you sirs." he stuck out his hand to both. They both smiled and shook his hand, before gesturing him in to the dining room.

"See!" Rachel whispered in his ear, "I told you it would be fine!" she kissed his check, before walking away, calling over her shoulder, "I'm going to check on dinner!"

When Matt turned back around to face the Mr. Berry's, they were both looking at him as if he were some sort of zoo exhibit.

"So, _Matthew. _Tell us about yourself." he gulped.

"Uh, I'm in glee with Rachel, I play football, basketball and baseball. I live with my mom and three younger brothers and a younger sister, and my older brother's in college."

"Six of you?" Black Mr. Berry/Damien said. "Your mother must be some woman. We'd love to meet her." statement, not a question.

"I guess you can come to dinner tomorrow night. It was going to be my family and Rachel, but it'd be cool if you guys came."

"Rachel has met your mother before?" White Mr. Berry/Aaron asked.

"Yes, she has a few times, but not as my girlfriend." they looked at him for a moment. "And" he added, "just to warn you, tomorrow night, _all _of my family's going to be there. The six of us, my brother's girlfriend, my sister's 'boyfriend' and my mother's boyfriend. I've got a big family."

"We can't wait to meet them." White Mr. Berry's eyes seemed to glint like Rachel's did when she was planning something.

Lord save us all. Rachel's dad was just as scary as she was.

"So, what do you do with your free time, do you have friends, hobbies, a criminal record…a wait, we already checked that out!" Big Rachel-Like smile that said 'I-know-more-than-you-do-and-you-should-be-very-VERY-afraid-right-now'. Creepy.

And thus the interrogation continued.

**Post-Meet The Berry's**

"Baby, you're dads don't like me."

"Of course they do, they're just being protective."

"They checked my criminal record!"

"They do that with everyone. Even Quinn."

"Well, now I feel better."

She kissed him softly. "You should. They've given you the seal of approval."

"How do you know?"

"It's a Berry thing. You'll understand eventually; for now, however, you are still a Berry-virgin."

He just looked at her blankly.

"Thanks, babe."

**Somewhere Over The Rainbow**

Six years later (age 22)

"Matt, honey?" Rachel asked.

"What's up baby?" Matt said distractedly. Their old Glee Club was over at Mr. Shue's house for their monthly get together (what can they say, some people _do _stay close after high school) and the guys (minus Kurt) were watching the game.

"I think we should cancel our wedding."

He turned to look at her. "Don't tell me you're breaking up with me in front of the guys. My tender heart just couldn't handle it. And you're fathers love me too much to let you dump me."

"I'm not dumping you," she said soothingly. His eyes narrowed. She only got that tone of voice when she wanted something. "In fact, I think we should move our wedding up."

"To when?'

"Let's say…next week?" she said sweetly.

"…why?"

Kurt placed his hand on Matt's shoulder. "Because she would like to actually fit into her _superb _wedding dress instead of having it taken out. Again. And my work of art only has so much fabric."

"Baby, you're not fat, you don't have to have your dress taken out!" Matt said angrily. "If some douche bag said that to you," he looked at Kurt accusingly, "I'll kill them for you." He flexed his arms.

"Dude," Puck called out, "That totally doesn't work on you like it does on me. Chill."

"I know I'm not fat. I'm pregnant, and in two months I'll be close to five months along, and like I said, I don't want to be showing when-" she was cut off both Matt's mouth crashing onto hers. Just like every time he kissed her, she lost her train of thought and immersed herself in his kiss.

"Ahem." Kurt said, before yanking them apart. "My work here is done. Ta!"

"You're pregnant? That's-that's just…great! Oh god, we're gonna be a family! WOO!" he stood up and spun her around, yelling out. "Guys, we're PREGNANT!" While everyone hugged and congratulated them, Rachel poked Matt's shoulder.

"_We _most certainly are not pregnant. _I _am pregnant. _I _am the one who will be pushing something the size of a watermelon out of my-"

"WHOA! Rach, I so don't need to know this! Virgin Ears! Hello!" Puck groaned. "Frickin' gross."

"Whatever, I" Matt continued, "am a daddy, and I am going to be _awesome._" He turned to look at Rachel. "Right, baby?"

"Absolutely." he grinned and kissed her.

**Caleb Nathan Rutherford**

"He's so little." Matt said, looking at the baby in his arms. "Is he, you know okay? Like, right size and all?"

"He's perfect, Matt. Just perfect." Then Matt looked at her with such _love _in his eyes, such absolute _devotion _to her and Caleb, she felt herself tear up. "You'd better go tell the others. You know they're going crazy with waiting."

"Okay." he shifted Caleb just a bit, then kissed Rachel quickly. "You rest. We'll be back." He turned slowly, and began walking really slow towards the door.

"Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"You can walk normally, he won't break."

"Okay, baby. I got this." He walked out to the waiting room where the entire glee club of 2009-2010 sat. When the saw him, they all stood and crowded around, including the Mr. Berry's.

"Guys, this is my son, Caleb Nathan Rutherford. Caleb, these are your grandfathers." They cooed over him for a minute, before going to see Rachel.

"Mama." she was already crying. "This is your grandson, who I will let you hold, but not right now." he said softly. "For right now, he's all mine. This is your first grandma, kid."

"Oh Mattie. Oh, I'm so proud of you. So proud." she sniffled, and then started dialing her phone to let the rest of his family know the news.

"And these" he said, turning, "are your Uncles; Artie, Mike, Puck, Finn and Will, and your Aunts; Tina, Brittany, Mercedes, Quinn, Santana, Emma and Kurt." Kurt shed a tear.

All the girls crowded around, (quietly) squealing about how cute he was. Even the guys agreed he was pretty cute. Except Puck.

"Dude, he's a BAMF in the making. Totally gonna be a stud when he's a few months old. Take it from me, I know these things."

"Well, that brings me to something pretty important. Noah," he said seriously, "and Quinn. Will you be Caleb's godparents?" Quinn started crying, and Puck looked like he might, if he wasn't such a 'stud'.

"Yeah man. Absolutely." Finn was holding Quinn's right hand, so Puck grabbed her left.

"Yes. Oh, yes. I just-" she broke off. "Yes. Thank you, Matt."

"Can we see Rachel?" Artie asked.

"Yeah, c'mon. She's resting, but she wanted to see you guys."

Mr. Shue, Will, clapped Matt on the back as they were walking. "Good job, Matt."

"Thanks Mr. Sh-Will. Thanks Will."

"Thanks for giving Matt all the credit for the twelve and a half hours of pushing Will." Rachel said tiredly, but with a smile on her face.

"Girl, he is so cute! You and Matt make adorable babies." Mercedes gushed.

"Let's have them one at a time, okay? But yes," she said as Matt handed him to her, "he is absolutely adorable."

"He's our second glee baby." Kurt said. "So who's next?"

"Well," Tina said. "Artie and I were going to wait to tell, but" she shared a smile with Artie, "we're having a baby."

"Oh my god." Finn said. "So are we!"

"Really?" Rachel asked.

Quinn nodded. "Really. And" she sat down next to Rachel on the bed. "Finn, Noah and I are seeing Beth this week at your mother's. Did you want to come?"

"Oh, no, I don't want to impose on your family time, it's fine. I'll see her some other time."

"Oh, honey, we'll go with you too." White Mr. Berry/Aaron said. Matt's mother nodded. "I'd love to see her soon."

"Me too." Rachel said wistfully.

"How about now?" Shelby asked from the doorway, Beth at her side holding her hand. "Rachel!" Beth squealed excitedly. "Quinn! Noah! Finn!" She ran around the room hugging everybody she could before leaping into Quinn's lap.

"Hey sweetie." Shelby kissed Rachel's forehead, and Matt's cheek. "And this," she said, "this must be my grandson." She touched Caleb's face softly before hugging Rachel again. "You did so good. I'm so proud of you." She moved on to hug Quinn, Finn and Puck, while Caleb was passed around.

"It's so nice to see you all." She started a conversation with Kurt about designer baby clothes. In the left corner, Tina and Artie were holding Caleb, while Santana, Brittany and Mike were anxiously waiting for their turns. In front of Matt and Rachel were their respective parents, all talking and laughing, while right beside Rachel, Quinn was bouncing Beth in her lap, and talking to Will and Emma. Puck and Finn were playing with Beth, entertaining her and talking to each other.

Rachel leaned her head onto Matt's shoulder. He kissed her the top of her head, and sighed happily.

"This our family, right?" Rachel whispered. Quinn heard her and smiled, reaching for her hand.

"Yeah. This us." he looked at Rachel. "Want another baby?"

"Sure." she smiled that creepy smile. "You be the hormonal pregnant one this time, and I'll sit back and relax with my friends. Sound good to you?"

"I see your point." Then he smiled. "I love you Rachel, and thank you for our son."

"I love you too, and trust me, it was my pleasure."

Both of them smiled, and then they kissed softly, their family laughing around them.

**And they all lived Happily Ever After, (But we all know, as far as Glee goes, this is just the Beginning.) **


End file.
